Simples corazones
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome se van a divorciar. La razón: Infidelidad. Ella resurgirá de sus cenizas, más fuerte y bella que antes. El recobrará la fe perdida. Porque nunca es tarde para recomenzar... Porque después de cada invierno vienen flores...
1. Prólogo

_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

 *****Simples corazones -Epílogo-**

 _...Porque después de cada invierno vienen flores..._

 _/_

 _/_

Akane estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, frente al gran ventanal de la habitación principal. Y aunque la vista era preciosa, sus ojos veían a la nada y su mente no estaba ni cerca del lugar. Con su índice izquierdo empujaba y con los dedos pulgar y corazón derechos bordeaba el aro dorado que brillaba en su interior al dar la vuelta, destellando las letras "R&A"

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre con el que había compartido los últimos años de su vida entró a la habitación.

-Ya me voy Akane- la pacífica voz de aquel, la removió de sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, sin embargo, ya no era el mismo temblor que alguna vez generó. Volvió ligeramente su cabeza para verle de reojo por encima del hombro. Asintió ligeramente y el apesadumbrado hombre dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Espera!

El hombre se giró esbozando una sonrisa ante el llamado de la mujer

-Dime Akane- se acercó a ella con la mirada llena de esperanza

-Lo estuve pensando...- con el semblante serio sin quitar la vista de la ventana

-¿Qué Akane, qué pensaste?- refirió con alegría en su voz

Los ojos avellana de la chica por fin se posaron en él -Quiero el divorcio- dijo seria

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su labio inferior tembló y tartamudeó -¿Di-di-di-vorcio?

-Lo que oíste. Quiero el divorcio

-Pero Akane ¿no crees que las cosas pueden mejorar? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras... terapias, si quieres dejo el trabajo y nos vamos de viaje, nos establecemos en otro lugar...

-No- fue la tajante respuesta de la chica. -No, ya no. Es demasiado tarde.

-Akane por favor fue sólo un desliz... te juro que no se volverá a repetir

La mujer sonrió irónicamente. -¡Ay por favor! No me vengas con la historia que no se va a repetir, si fue exactamente igual que cuando me conociste a mí. Yo era la tonta aprendiz inocente que se dejó seducir por el apuesto y galante hombre de negocios que se atrevió a ofrecerle matrimonio cuando aún estaba casado. ¿O prefieres que llame a Ukyo para que me confirme la fecha de su separación?- resopló con algo de fastidio.

-Akane...

-¿Crees que sigo siendo esa niña ingenua? La que te cree todas y cada una de sus palabras y promesas. ¿Crees que no sé qué te sigues viendo con ella y que ni siquiera hiciste por reubicarla de cargo o despedirla? Sé que ella sigue en la empresa y que te ves a diario con ella

-Si quieres le despido...- su voz ya sonaba suplicante

-No. Ya no insistas. Lo único que quiero es ser yo. Ser la persona que dejé de ser por ti, por seguirte ciegamente. Quiero... recuperar mi vida, mis amigos, quiero desempeñar mi carrera, la que nunca ejercí por ti, por querer tenerme encerrada en tu burbuja... Yo sé que harás con ella lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, pero no voy a evitarlo, ni voy a oponerte resistencia.

El hombre trató de tomar las manos de ella, quien no dudó en levantarse de la cama y acercarse al ventanal. -Que tengas buen viaje- con esa frase dio por terminada la conversación.

Él se levantó, dio un último vistazo a quien hasta ese momento fuera su mujer y salió del cuarto. Ella siguió con la vista fija hasta que el golpe de la puerta al ajustar le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

Dejó su argolla matrimonial encima de la mesita de noche, se dirigió al armario donde guardaba sus cosas y tomó las maletas. No le importaba permanecer un minuto más en esa casa. Empezó a empacar sus cosas desordenadamente, a dejar sus recuerdos, tomó el álbum de fotografías de su matrimonio y repasó su mano por la pasta por última vez. Terminó de empacar y llevó sus cosas a la sala de estar. Llevaba el gran libro en la mano, pero ni siquiera lo abrió, caminó hasta la cocina y lo arrojó en la cesta de la basura. Llamó un taxi y dio un último vistazo a esa casa que ella misma decoró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ella no iba a permitir que estas salieran, no más ni una más. Lo único que quería era recuperar su espíritu, el espíritu de una guerrera. Akane Tendo era su nombre y no se dejaría apabullar por un corazón roto y la traición del único hombre al que había amado. Como el fénix se elevaría de sus cenizas. Su madre siempre le dijo que en ella brillaba el alma de una tigresa y su madre no se equivocaba.

Resurgiría, renacería y volvería a ser.

Pero junto a él se había apagado.

Y juro que si se encontraba, nunca más se dejaría perder...

/

/

/

***¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí estoy con una idea que me surgió escuchando algo de música y bueno... la inspiración me pegó y había que aprovechar, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado.

A los seguidores de "Por honor", en próximos días subo actualización, así que no desesperen me tardo un poquito pero el fic va avanzando.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, de esta manera sé que lo que les presento es de su agrado.

¡Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!


	2. Cap 1 Yo te confieso

_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

 _ **Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ½.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Simples corazones**

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 **Yo te confieso que esto nunca me pasó antes**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los ojos azules del hombre se encontraban posados en el arrume de papeles que su asistente le había pasado. Con sus manos entrelazadas cubría su boca con los índices estirados y fingía escuchar toda la palabrería que la mujer frente a él recitaba.

-... y estos son los documentos los debes firmar para aprobar la compra de los nuevos equipos ¿entendiste?

-...

-Ranma, ¿entendiste? - la mujer suspiró derrotada para arrojar con enojo la agenda encima del escritorio.- ¡Tierra llamando a Ranma!

El hombre se sobresaltó al percibir el impacto del libro sobre la superficie -¿Me decías?

La mujer gruñó -¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? Llevo media mañana desgastando mi saliva para que no me pongas atención Ranma. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero...

-¿Pero qué, Ukyo?

Ella caminó y se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio frente a él -Tienes decisiones importantes que tomar sobre la compañía. Sé que no es nada fácil pero si no te recompones es mejor que dejes a alguien a cargo y te tomes unos días- Le habló en forma pausada

-Acabó de regresar de un viaje...

-Sí, pero ese era un viaje de negocios... Tienes que buscar alguna distracción Ran-chan, me molesta verte así

Él sonrió -Hace mucho no me llamabas así U-chan- dijo alargando de más la u y regresó a su semblante apagado -Pero no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando llegué a la casa y no la encontré.

-¡Ay Ran-chan! Yo sé que eso duele pero no puedes quedarte así. Sabías que esto inevitablemente pasaría. Desde hace días, días no, meses no se soportaban y ahora, bueno... un divorcio es duro pero no serás ni el primero ni el último- decía mientras acariciaba el antebrazo del hombre con su índice.

-Tus palabras me consuelan- refirió irónico

Ukyo detuvo el andar de su mano en el codo e inició un sensual avance de dos de sus dedos hasta el hombro de él. -Ran-chan sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- Se inclinó levemente y le plantó un beso en los labios

Ranma se separó de inmediato recargando su espalda en la silla -Ukyo, por favor...

La mujer se saboreó los labios -¡Ay Ran-chan! Sabes que no me gusta verte así y menos por esa. Siempre lo supe, no era buena para ti. Desde que la vi con esa carita de yo no fui, esa sonrisita boba y esa mirada de borreguito degollado, ¿sabes? esas son la peores. Y no quiero decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije...-decía mientras hacía los gestos propios de la descripción

Ranma suspiró ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, que seguía parloteando

-...además, no serás el primero que se divorcia. Ya viste, todos piensan morirse pero nadie lo hace, y sabes Ranma, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a superar esta etapa

El hombre dirigió su azul mirada a la chica. -Te lo agradezco Ukyo, en verdad, pero sabes que esto es muy reciente y pues, no te veo de esa forma. Es algo que te he dejado claro desde hace tiempo

La mujer torció la boca en señal de desagrado -Mira Ran-chan, no te estoy diciendo que seamos novios ya, tal vez debamos salir, compartir más tiempo fuera de la empresa, no sé, ir a cenar... incluso podemos cenar con nuestros padres de vez en vez- sugirió emocionada

El hombre de la trenza suspiró resignado. -Ukyo, quieres que te recuerde que ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora va a ser diferente?

La mujer se levantó con un ligero enojo marcado en su rostro, tomó su libreta de encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. -Ranma, eso fue diferente, éramos jóvenes, inexpertos y si nos equivocamos apresurándonos en la relación, pero las cosas han cambiado... el tiempo ha pasado. Mírate y mírame, ya somos adultos y si tú no sabes lo que quieres, te puedo asegurar que yo sí. - Decía mientras recargaba su espalda contra la madera.

Ranma sólo la observaba. -Ukyo, yo...

-Ranma...- la puerta se abrió golpeando a la mujer apoyada en ella

-¡Auch!- Ukyo se tocaba la parte posterior de la cabeza -¿Acaso eres idiota, que no puedes tocar?- habló con tono enfadado

-Yo... lo siento...-

El pelinegro se levantó - ¿Ukyo estás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¿Acaso no viste el golpe que me dio? Además desde cuando tanta confianza, "señor Saotome", debes dirigirte a los socios con respeto muchachita- vociferó la enojada mujer

-Perdón Ukyo- musitó la sonrojada chica

-¡Señorita Kuonji!- refutó mientras la otra se estremecía ante el grito

Ranma asomó fuera de la oficina, encontrando a otra secretaria en su lugar -Yuka, ¿quieres acompañar por favor a Ukyo a la enfermería?

-Claro Ranma- la chica se levantó y ofreció su mano a la castaña quien sólo le devolvió una fiera mirada

-Puedo sola- dijo aún con la mano en la cabeza

Los tres observaron a la mujer hasta que desapareció por el pasillo

El pelinegro soltó el aire de sus pulmones e invitó a la chica a seguir a su oficina y a la otra a que continuará sus actividades.

-Dime Sayuri

-Señor Saotome, yo...

-Sayuri por Kami...

-Yo lo siento, pero no quiero más problemas con Ukyo, ya me amenazó que me va a despedir. No quiere que nadie te mire ni te hable

-Eres mi amiga igual que ella, sólo que anda un poco autoritaria desde que compró esas acciones. Puedes decirme por mi nombre

La chica lo vio y movió los hombros en aceptación -Ranma, te trajeron este sobre, me pidieron que te lo entregara urgente

Contrajo las cejas. -¿Urgente? ¿De dónde viene?

Sayuri apretó los labios -Del bufete de abogados Kuno- extendió su brazo para alcanzarle el sobre

El rostro se le puso pálido y sintió que el aire le faltaba, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su mano recibió el liviano paquete. La chica se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida -Mejor te dejo solo- Él sólo asintió.

Respiró. No una ni dos, las veces necesarias como si esa simple acción le infundiera el valor que necesitaba para abrir la encomienda. Cerró los ojos y realizó una última y fuerte exhalación a la par que se llevaba la cinta que cerraba el paquete. Le dio la vuelta sobre el escritorio y una simple hoja salió. Con su mano un poco sudorosa la tomó y leyó:

" _Citación para demanda de divorcio Saotome._

 _Señor Saotome Ranma_

 _Se cita para conciliación de términos de divorcio sobre la sociedad conyugal que actualmente ostenta. Se solicita presentarse con su abogado en las oficinas de nuestro Bufete ubicadas en..."_

Ranma dejó de leer. Sintió como su corazón se paralizaba por un momento lo que le causó un gran dolor. La cabeza le dio vueltas y habría podido jurar que todo a su alrededor oscureció.

Volvió a releer el papel.

Era oficial.

Su matrimonio estaba por terminar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola de nuevo a tod s, por acá dejándoles un nuevo cap de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Me disculpo por la demora pero lastimosamente la vida de adulto conlleva a una serie de obligaciones que pueden resultar asfixiantes y otras situaciones que definitivamente por más que quieras son difíciles de sobrellevar.

Para quienes siguen "Por honor" no se preocupen, les juro que seguiré con el fic, estoy trabajando en él y aspiro poder compensarlos pronto.

Ya saben espero sus dudas, reclamos, comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.

¡Un abrazo y hasta una próxima oportunidad!

P.D. Aclaro que es un ligero AU ;) ;)


	3. Cap 2 Porque nadie sabe

_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

 _ **Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ½.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Simples corazones**

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 **Porque nadie sabe...**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ranma leía la citación una y otra vez.

" _..el día 25 del mes en curso a las 10 a.m._

 _Esperamos contar con su asistencia._

 _Cordialmente Kuno Tatewaki"_

-¿25? Sí eso es en 4 días. ¿Tanto apuro tienes para deshacerte de mí?- Arrugó la hoja en su mano hasta dejar sus nudillos blanquecinos. Cuatro días en los que debía ordenar sus ideas para ofrecerle a su "linda esposa" el acuerdo de divorcio con sus condiciones. Su mente se llenó de rabia y si de algo estaba seguro era que no le dejaría ver un centavo a esa mujer.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas en su nuevo espacio. El apartamento de sus amigas no era ni la mitad de la primera planta de la casa que compartía con su "esposo" pero ella se encargaría de hacerlo acogedor. Sus hermanas le plantearon la posibilidad de regresar a Nerima, a vivir al Dojo con su padre quien lloró y pataleó al saber la decisión de su hija menor pero después de muchos enojos y gritos decidió que pasaría algunos fines de semana con él después que terminara de instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Mientras lograba ubicarse laboralmente, sus amigas de la escuela le ofrecieron una habitación en su "cueva de solteras" como le llamaban. Aunque la única soltera de momento era ella, ya que una estaba próxima al matrimonio y la otra estaba saliendo con alguien desde la preparatoria. Sus pertenencias se reducían a su ropa, artículos de belleza que no eran muchos y un par de sus perfumes favoritos. Lo demás lo dejó en esa casa, hasta sus recuerdos. Su promesa era empezar desde ceros.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y veía por la ventana, un poco triste por la situación que estaba pasando y con la mirada perdida como últimamente vivía. No escuchó cuando sus amigas llegaron.

La risa inundó el pasillo

-¡Akane!

El llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pelinegra suspiró y salió al encuentro con sus amigas

-Yuka, Sayuri ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose a ellas para recibir unas bolsas - Déjenme ayudarles

-Hoy Sayuri casi asesina y termina asesinada por la nueva socia del jefe-

-¡No exageres Yuka! Sólo le di un golpecito, no tengo la culpa que esa mujer sea una exagerada

-¡Ay si! Un golpecito. Si casi le partes la cabeza a esa bruja. Ojalá que mañana cuando llegues no tenga tu carta de despido lista.

-Pues no creo, el jefe ya me dijo que no iba a dejar que esa me despidiera. Además ni la golpeé tan fuerte y también se lo merece por sangrona...

Akane las miraba con una sonrisita en su cara hasta que una ligera carcajada sacó a sus amigas de la discusión

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-Ay amigas, no han cambiado para nada. Me alegra que sigan siendo las mismas de la escuela- dijo con sus ojos un poco vidriosos

-Akane- las chicas se acercaron a darle un abrazo -Por favor no llores.

-Lo siento chicas, es sólo que quisiera volver a esa época donde todo era tan fácil- colocó sus dedos en el puente de la nariz evitando que se formaran más lagrimitas

-Bueno les parece si preparamos de cenar- expresó la nueva inquilina a sus amigas quienes se vieron mientras una gota de sudor les corría por la frente

-No te preocupes Akane, nosotras prepararemos la comida- dijo Yuka

-Si amiga, no te preocupes, si quieres termina de organizar tu habitación y nosotras nos ocupamos de la cena

-Pero ustedes acaban de llegar de trabajar, y que mejor forma de agradecerles que me permitieran ocupar la habitación que cocinando para las dos.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas -Akane...

-¿Qué pasa amigas?

-Es que... sólo queremos saber si ya no incendias la cocina como en el pasado. Recuerda que este es un apartamento rentado y bueno si hay algún daño debemos pagarlo nosotras- señaló Sayuri

Akane formó una perfecta "o" con la boca -Ahh es eso- con la mano se rascó la nuca

Yuka codeó a Sayuri -Lo siento Akane, no quise decir eso, o bueno de esa forma

-Me imagino que has mejorado algo, pero si quieres podemos cocinar entre las tres

-Pues ya tengo un poco más de práctica, pero... bueno tienen razón, mejor entre las tres- una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro

-Bueno ya está, Akane tú haces el arroz, y Sayuri y yo hacemos las verduras, el curri y el pescado

Las chicas empezaron su labor, y aunque el arroz de Akane casi se quema del todo, sus amigas le dieron ánimo consumiéndolo.

-Oye Akane, ¿y cómo va lo de tu divorcio?

La chica detuvo el andar de sus palillos, suspiró y dejó el tazón cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa -bueno, pues Kuno ya citó a una conciliación para dentro de unos días

-¿Kuno llevará tu proceso? He escuchado que es muy bueno

Akane asintió -Bueno, él y Nabiki creen que "puedo sacar" una buena tajada, pero la verdad a mí no me interesa su dinero- el semblante triste opaca la blanca tez de la mujer

Yuka codea a Sayuri mientras se mueven de sus lugares en la mesa baja para ir a abrazar a su amiga -Akane, no te pongas triste.

-No te preocupes amiga, ya verás que todo sale bien.

Las mujeres levantaron la mesa y asearon la cocina, Akane se dirigía al baño cuando escuchó que la llamaron

-Dime Yuka

-¿Te parece si vemos una película?

-¿De qué género?- dijo algo temerosa

-Mmmm, pues Sayuri rentó tres diferentes, una comedia romántica, una de superhéroes y una de terror... como es tu primera noche con nosotras queríamos recordar la época de la escuela con las pijamadas y todo.

-Pero chicas no quiero que pasen mala noche por mi culpa. Podemos celebrar después

Sayuri gritó desde la cocina -Ya estoy preparando palomitas y refrescos. Además mañana no trabajamos

-Es cierto. Mañana es nuestro sábado libre. No te preocupes podemos dormir hasta tarde- estiró los brazos para desperezarse

-De acuerdo ¡por los viejos tiempos!

-¡Por los viejos tiempos!- corearon las chicas

La noche empezó con la película de superhéroes causando más de una exclamación de admiración, siguió con la comedia desternillando a las chicas de la risa y terminó con la de horror y tres chicas durmiendo juntas en la sala porque ninguna fue capaz de ir a su habitación a dormir.

Akane y sus amigas se levantaron cerca del medio día ya que no lograron conciliar mucho el sueño debido a la última película vista. Pasaron un día tranquilo y el domingo ya casi terminaba por lo cual se dedicaron a alistar sus cosas mientras conversaban

-Akane, ¿ya estás lista para mañana?

La chica empezó a jugar con sus largos cabellos trenzándolo de medios a puntas –La verdad, va a ser un poco difícil. No lo he visto desde que me fui de la casa, pero dentro de todo quiero que las cosas terminen bien para los dos, sin miedos ni rencores.

-¿Sin rencores Akane? ¿Le vas a perdonar que te hay sido infiel?

Akane mordió su labio inferior –Hay cosas más importantes que la fidelidad

-¿Akane estás segura?

La chica asintió, iba a continuar hablando cuando su celular sonó, un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro

-Nabiki

-Hola hermanita

-¿Que quieres?

-Por qué ese saludo tan tosco, yo sólo llamo a saludarte y a recordarte tu cita de mañana a las 10

-Si ya lo sé, no era necesario que me llamaras

-¡Uy hermanita! Pero que genio- refirió burlona- creo saber qué es lo que te tiene así... la falta de dinero. Yo ya te dije que podemos hacer para…

-¡No vamos a hacer nada Nabiki!- gritó la chica al tiempo que arrugaba el entrecejo- y si no tienes nada más que decir nos vemos mañana en el despacho

-Estás peor de lo que pensé Akane. Pero... quería pedirte el favor si puedes llegar antes de las 9

Akane relajó su expresión – ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno, mañana te cuento, ¿puedes hacerme ese favorcito?

-De acuerdo Nabiki, estaré más temprano y espero que sea algo importante

-No te preocupes hermanita no te arrepentirás. Bye!

La peliazul bajó el aparato

-¿Pasó algo Akane?

-No chicas, nada. Nabiki que me pidió llegar más temprano mañana al despacho

-Qué extraño

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

-Tal vez seguirá tratando de convencerme del famoso acuerdo

-Con tu hermana se puede esperar cualquier cosa

-Bueno, en ese caso y si debes madrugar más, sigamos organizando y vamos a dormir

Con una sincera sonrisa Akane dio la razón a sus amigas. No sería una noche fácil, el final de su corto matrimonio estaba cerca, y una vez más tendría que enfrentarse al hombre que la había acompañado y que ella había amado los últimos años

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane llegó temprano a la torre donde se ubicaban las oficinas del bufete Kuno, ingresó a la recepción encontrándola vacía.

-Nabiki, ¿dónde estás?

-Akane hermanita menos mal llegaste – un efusivo abrazo llegó por parte de la mediana de las Tendo

-¿Nabiki que ocurre, paso algo en casa? me asustas con ese comportamiento

-Ay no hermanita, papá está perfecto, Kasumi en el consultorio y el maestro Happosai que sigue haciendo de las suyas. Todo muy bien

-¿Y entonces para que me citaste más temprano? No me digas que sigues con esa loca idea del acuerdo, no lo voy a aceptar

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado –Bueno hermanita, la verdad es tu problema si no quieres sacarle a mi futuro ex cuñadito una buena tajada, pero la verdad yo te llamé porque necesito un favor de tu parte

-¿Un favor?

Asintió - Así es, verás… aunque no quería contárselo a la familia todavía serás la primera en enterarte- le señaló la silla de la recepción para que se ubicara. Akane extrañada obedeció a su hermana quien la miraba sobre el mármol del mesón –el viernes acepté ser oficialmente la prometida de Tachi

Akane sonrió –¡Hermana te felicito!

-Gracias. Pero bueno la noticia no fue feliz para todo el mundo

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Mariko, la recepcionista? Bueno, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Tatewaki y tan pronto hicimos el anuncio, presentó su renuncia y se fue

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Akane hermanita ¿que no ves? - dijo señalando el lugar que la menor ocupaba- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir personal de confianza en menos de un fin de semana?

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Bueno... pues, mientras entrevistamos a algunas aspirantes, ¿podrías ayudarme a contestar los teléfonos? No es nada del otro mundo, de hecho si ves el aparato tiene todas las extensiones marcadas. Sólo levantas el auricular y dices como niña buena "Bufete Kuno buenos días, un momento por favor" es presionar este botón, la extensión y ya

.KI- la expresión ceñuda de Akane hablaba por ella

-Sólo por ayudarme te voy a dar un buen descuento en mis honorarios

-Nabiki Tendo eres de lo peor

-Sabía que aceptarías, y por tu cita no te preocupes le pediré al favor a alguien que te supla mientras estamos en tu audiencia. Gracias hermanita- guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba

Los primeros colaboradores empezaron a llegar, se sorprendieron al ver a la bella hermana de la socia del Bufete fungiendo como recepcionista. Akane los miraba nerviosa, respondiendo a sus saludos con una tímida sonrisa y leves inclinaciones de cabeza.

-Nabiki está me la vas a pagar- dijo en tono bajo y para ella misma cuando empezaron a sonar los teléfonos

El ascensor sonó indicando la llegada de alguien más al piso. La puerta se abrió y Akane estaba lo suficientemente distraída para no fijarse.

-Vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí. La bella Akane Tendo en persona.

-Hola Kuno- respondió la chica sin levantar la mirada, tratando de dar respuesta a las llamadas entrantes

-Nabiki me comentó que nos ayudarías el día de hoy...

-Si Kuno, eso intento- dijo sin prestar mayor atención

-No seas tímida linda Akane, sé que ya te debiste enterar de mi compromiso con Nabiki, pero quiero que sepas que no debes estar triste. Porque mi corazón es tan grande que siempre tendrás un lugar en él. La ilusión del primer amor de juventud, el amor colegial, sé que fui yo "el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, el gran Kuno Tatewaki" para ti siempre estará presente en mí y nunca olvidaré nuestra historia de amor- decía dramático mientras una gota de sudor se instalaba en la cara de la chica.

-Claro, Kuno como digas

La puerta del elevador sonó nuevamente, haciendo que el galante muchacho volviera la vista -Deberás disculparme dulce Akane, pero acaba de llegar una de mis clientes y aunque quisiera seguir conversando contigo, mis deberes y mis citas como el mejor abogado me llaman.

-Sí, sí Kuno lo que digas- Akane apenas gruñó cuando su molesto futuro cuñado se alejó. Con un poco de curiosidad, levantó la mirada viendo la ancha espalda de Tatewaki enfundada en un saco negro de raya tiza haciendo una pequeña reverencia a una pareja. No pudo ver a la mujer pero el hombre se notaba extranjero, igual de alto al japonés, con una larga cabellera negra y unos gruesos lentes. Regresó su vista al conmutador que no dejaba de sonar.

"Hablando de citas"- pensó Akane mientras miraba su reloj. Faltaba poco menos de media hora para el encuentro con su aún esposo.

Con un poco más de pericia, Akane continuó colaborando en la labor que le fue encomendada. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejar pasar a un mensajero con algunos paquetes. La mujer en recepción sacó el aire haciendo mover su flequillo, mientras pensaba en cómo le haría pagar a su hermana mediana esa mañana de locos. Sonrió amablemente al joven que tal vez tendría su misma edad.

Para Ranma Saotome no había sido una buena noche. Había pasado bastante tiempo dando vueltas en su cama, revolviendo las sábanas una y otra vez hasta que decidió levantarse y en el cuarto acondicionado como gimnasio que tenía en su casa, empezó a realizar unos ejercicios de estiramiento que se terminaron convirtiendo en una improvisada danza de golpes y patadas a un enemigo imaginario. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente del pelinegro tomando rumbo por su perfilada nariz hasta volar en el sentido que los estudiados movimientos del marcial llevaran. La camiseta de corte atlético que usaba para dormir se había mojado tanto que se pegaba a su abdomen dejando ver su trabajado torso calcado en la tela. Cuando al fin logró salir de su trance y se sintió un poco cansado, estaba entrando la madrugada. Regresó a su solitaria cama a esperar que el despertador sonara.

Casi como un autómata, abrió los ojos minutos antes que el aparato en la mesita de noche hiciera su trabajo, su cerebro andaba desconectado de su conciencia pero no de su cuerpo y fue así que realizó su rutina de limpieza, vestido y alimentación. Se encontraba dando un bocado al arroz cuando el teléfono sonó, levantó la pantalla y encontró un mensaje de su abogado, diciendo que se verían en las oficinas Kuno. Suspiró. Dejó el cuenco con el resto de la comida en el lavatrastes y tomó el saco, la corbata y las llaves del auto que tenía listas sobre la mesita de la entrada.

Subió al auto y encendió la radio sin fijarse en la emisora y condujo por un buen rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el locutor dijo la hora. Se detuvo en el semáforo y encaminó su ruta hacia las famosas oficinas en el centro de Tokio, tomó fuerte el timón del auto, mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba, colocó el aire acondicionado en su máxima potencia y soltó el botón superior de su camisa. Llegó al edificio con el tiempo justo para entrar, tomó su corbata y saco y se fue acomodando sus ropas mientras avanzaba al sitio. Se llenó de ira y apretó de más el nudo de la corbata, halando de nuevo el trozo de tela para empezar de cero. Arregló el cuello, colocó el saco y subió al elevador que le indicaron lo llevaría a la cita con esa mujer. Con el ceño fruncido debido al malestar pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera para abordarla. Después de todo, fue su compañera durante los últimos años y sólo su círculo más cercano sabía todo lo que él se desvivía para complacer a su linda esposa.

Las puertas se abrieron y dio el paso fuera del cubículo. Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar ubicando el sitio de espera, la recepción y lo que parecían ser las salas de reunión. Vio a su futura ex esposa bastante entretenida hablando con un hombre y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. "Siempre tan amable con los babosos" pensó mientras se acercaba a la recepción. Iba a darle una lección a esa mujer, porque nadie se burlaba de Ranma Saotome.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hooola de nuevo a todos, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mis locas invenciones. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios buenos y malos, nada está de sobra en este loco mundo.

Espero poder seguir adelante con este fic, con "Por honor" y otras ideítas que me han surgido pero lastimosamente en días pasados me gané un/una dulce fan (hater) que según él/ella por mencionar el grupo de Ranma que ayudo a administrar en Facebook reportó mi perfil.

Acerca de esta situación, me permito decirles que esto es un hobbie para mí, no me considero escritora profesional ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente mi manera de sacar el estrés. Igual de los comentarios no positivos pienso que puedes aprender o cuando llanamente no te aportan nada puedes seguir de largo y recordar esta frase: "No recibas críticas constructivas de alguien que no ha construido nada"

A esa chica/chico debo agradecerte porque creo que te tomaste el tiempo de leer todo lo que he tipeado y pues si no te gusta lo que escribo, debes ser algo masoquista al leer a quien no te agrada. Igual si pensaste que con tus palabras ibas a destruirme o a lograr que dejara de hacer esto, sólo quiero decirte que pues lastimosamente soy una vieja de más de 30 años que no se deja aminorar tan fácil por algo como un comentario lleno de frustración. Si necesitas desahogarte de nuevo dale, hazlo que no me voy a poner triste ni me voy a ir al rincón al llorar, por el contrario te voy a mandar mucha paz y luz, creo que lo necesitas.

A mis amigas del grupo de FB que leen esto muchas gracias y quiero dar un saludo a Clau que está de cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades en tu día, que el don te consienta, te de muchos regalos. Si pueden, pasen y le dejan un saludito.

Y gracias también a Artemiss90, GabyCo, Luna Akane, Shojoranko (amé DoCo y agradezco que me leas), Ishikawa Yvette, Llek BM, Carol FVargas, Haruri Saotome y los guest que me dejan sus impresiones.

Espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

¡Un abrazo para todos!


End file.
